Un amor para siempre
by Moonlightgirl86
Summary: Una pequeña historia inspirada como un desenlace alternativo para la película. Un reencuentro entre la cantante y su guardaespaldas. Un amor para toda la vida y quizá más allá. (Porque Rachel y Frank se merecían un final feliz). ¡Gracias por leer!


**DISCLAIMER:** Los personajes del film "The Bodyguard" no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Warner Bros. y de todos quienes lo hicieron posible, incluyendo a sus extraordinarios protagonistas, el guapísimo Kevin Costner y la bellísima Whitney Houston, quienes formaron una de las parejas más inolvidables del cine. La historia a continuación ha sido creada simplemente como un tributo para la película sin fines de lucro. Tan solo de una fan para otros fans.

 _Dedico este pequeño fic a mi amiga EyreGirl, quien hace tiempo me alentó a escribirlo y porque sé que al igual que yo también adora esta peli._

 _Y a todos quienes pasen por aquí ¡Mil gracias por leer!_

 _Atte._

 _Belén_

 _ **UN AMOR PARA SIEMPRE**_

" _Didn't we have the best of times_

 _when love was young and new_

 _couldn't we reach inside and find_

 _that world of me and you_

 _We'll never lose it again_

 _cause once you know_

 _what love is_

 _you'll never let it end"_

 _("Didn't we almost have it all" –Whitney Houston)_

* * *

Rachel Marron estaba pasando por la etapa más importante de su vida. Era la cantante del momento, la mujer más deseada y una de las más bellas del mundo según múltiples encuestas, su rostro aparecía en la portada de la mayoría de las revistas y al ser una de las artistas más rentables, todos tanto en la industria musical como en la cinematográfica la adoraban como a una diosa.

Había logrado a sus treinta años ganar más premios de los que alguna vez soñara. Ya tenía en su colección todos los que con la música podía conseguir, algo que muchos ídolos con mayor trayectoria que ella no habían podido alcanzar y además de ello, la Academia de Artes Cinematográficas le había concedido el premio a la mejor actriz el año anterior, consagrándola así como la superestrella más influyente a nivel mundial. Tenía todo e incluso más de lo que en sus sueños de adolescente deseara. Éxito, fama, millones de fans que la seguían y alentaban en cada proyecto que decidía dar, estaba en la cima de su carrera y bien podía decirse que casi contaba con el universo entero a sus pies. Ella misma con orgullo lo reconocía… y sin embargo se sentía incompleta.

La causa la guardaba dentro de su alma y nadie aparte de su exclusivo círculo de allegados con quienes laboraba directamente a diario y Fletcher, su pequeño hijo, quien era lo más lindo que de verdad tenía, la conocían con exactitud. Ni siquiera la prensa siempre pendiente de sus pasos en pro de develar sus secretos.

…Se trataba de un amor perdido y genuino. Algo que la había atacado por sorpresa con intensidad para irse luego de manera muy repentina, por lo que ahora reposaba triste en el fondo de su corazón, convirtiéndosele en un martirio interior que intentaba disimular día a día en medio de hermosas sonrisas.

Ese dulce tormento, respondía a dos sencillos nombres: Frank Farmer, quien fuese con anterioridad su guardaespaldas.

Un año y medio había pasado desde que ganara el Óscar y del penoso incidente que casi terminara con su vida y la de él en pleno escenario. Un año y medio desde que un psicópata obsesionado había intentado asesinarla al igual que a su pobre hermana **(1)** y de que su inolvidable héroe la salvara, arriesgando todo por ella. Un suceso que le dolía recordar pero del que no podía librarse por mucho que quisiera, ya que al estar siempre en el ojo público no faltaba que algún medio en algún momento se lo terminara sacando a colación, siendo un tema que prefería eludir para no involucrarlo a él en farándula pero que por lo mismo se lo hacía recordar más.

" _¿Dónde estás Frank? ¿Qué será de tu vida?"_

Eran preguntas que a menudo cruzaban por su mente mientras se reprochaba a sí misma el no poder olvidar y permitirse ser feliz como con su brillante vida, merecía.

Erróneamente había creído en un principio que aquel dolor se disiparía con la velocidad en que giraba el mundo en el que se desenvolvía, debido a lo comprometido de su carrera, más las cosas resultaron al final diferentes y ese amor inesperado había crecido, echando raíces dentro de su corazón.

Si bien la añoranza y la tristeza menguaron de intensidad con el pasar de los meses, éstas le solían volver a profundidad cuando veía algo que le recordaba a él, ya fuera una vieja película, un bar suburbano, algún título de un libro de los que había notado tenía en las estanterías de su pequeño departamento de soltero la noche en que durmieran juntos, cualquier cosa relativa a las artes marciales o cuando escuchaba alguna romántica y cursi canción country. Por ello, creativa y audaz como era, aprovechó de dichos sentimientos para transformarlos en inspiración.

Casi no hubo noche entonces durante su gira mundial, después de sus multitudinarios conciertos, que no se encerrara en su habitación de hotel a escribir la letra o componer la música para futuras canciones, las mismas que al ver la luz meses más tarde no tardarían en convertirse en rotundos éxitos.

Rachel reconocía que había cambiado. De alguna forma y sin darse cuenta, él la había cambiado. Había ido dejando de lado poco a poco su agitada vida fiestera de sus ratos libres para rodearse en lugar de ello de un ambiente de mayor calma, que al final le resultó más provechoso para su salud, tal como él con su sencillez le enseñara. El hombre que extrañamente con su simplicidad había conseguido conquistarla, y al que ni con todos sus caprichos o poder había podido retener a su lado… y no porque no la quisiera también sino porque sus mundos no encajaban.

Su imagen de tipo bueno e ideal fresca en su memoria era su motivación para seguir adelante cada día y lo que no le permitía caer en la depresión o drogas, pues ante todo no quería que se decepcionara de ella. Quería ser merecedora de él, que la recordase exitosa y hermosa, como la mujer que en secreto había amado y que en retribución lo amaría por siempre, tal como le decía en su mayor éxito, una canción que en secreto le dedicara.

Los rumores y chismes sobre si ambos tenían algo no se habían hecho esperar desde que el penoso ataque durante la premiación sucediera, pues nunca en la historia de la televisión se había visto una demostración de fidelidad tal. Era una prueba de amor gritada a los cuatro vientos que sin embargo ella se había encargado de eludir protegiéndolo, sin dar a conocer su identidad y su paradero, en retribución de lo que hiciera por ella, para evitar que los ecos de su agitado mundo le importunaran en su vida profesional... Donde esperaba le fuera bien.

Quizá los dos diferenciaban mucho en cuanto a preferencia de ámbitos y personalidades, no podía dejar de admitirlo, no obstante, también sabía que aun así se atraían como las partes de un todo, como el día a la noche, o el ying al yang, complementándose… y anhelaba por ello que la tuviese presente tal como lo tenía a él, y la recordase con amor.

Su Frank así, cada día se transformaba en solo un recuerdo, estando consciente de cuán alejada se encontraba de él, más era un recuerdo que estallaba con la fuerza de una explosión dentro de su pecho al momento de interpretar sus más reconocidos éxitos donde quiera que estuviera, otorgándole el combustible para seguir, donde sin máscaras se revelaba como la mujer apasionada y enamorada que era… tal como ocurrió esa tarde al estar parada en medio del escenario vacío en que por la noche le tocaría presentarse, durante el ensayo final del último concierto de su gira, después de la cual planeaba tomarse un largo descanso.

Era una fecha especial pues tal como ella misma se encargara de planearlo, coincidía con su cumpleaños y en su ciudad natal, aparte de que era inicios del verano para aprovechar las vacaciones escolares de Fletcher. No podía ser más genial.

Por ello todos suponían que ese día estaba contenta, tal como ella se encargara de aparentar. Sus colaboradores desde muy temprano se habían encargado de que todo fuese perfecto, desde despertarla con una serenata de mariachis debajo de su ventana del hotel, solicitar que le preparasen un pastel de varios pisos por sugerencia de Tony, su más fiel guardaespaldas u organizarle un espectáculo con malabaristas y mimos del Circo del Sol durante el almuerzo, por idea de Sy, su publicista, quien sabía que aquellos shows le encantaban y eso sin contar la gran fiesta que le esperaría ideada por el resto del staff al terminar el concierto. Detalles por los que se encontraba realmente agradecida.

Por otra parte además, desde muy temprano no había recibido más que felicitaciones de sus amistades así como de autoridades en la industria de la música, o de la cinematográfica que esperaban su confirmación para tenerla dentro de los elencos de sus próximas películas, sumado esto a los tributos virtuales de sus millones de fans a nivel mundial y de los montones de cartas y obsequios de los locales que ni bien amaneciera empezaran a recibir en el hotel, pues sus entusiastas seguidores parecían a veces conocer más de sus actividades que ella misma. Aquel sinnúmero de muestras afectuosas aparte de exitosa le hacían sentir querida… También contaba con odiadores como es normal, pero a sus críticas prefería no hacerles caso, porque no era del tipo de mujer que se dejara avasallar con facilidad.

Por último para terminar de hacer perfecto el día, había recibido la confirmación de su casa disquera de que su disco desde ya había sido elegido como el mejor del año, estando varias de sus canciones como hits en muchos países, y que adicionalmente perfilaba ella como favorita para arrasar en los siguientes premios Grammys. Todos motivos suficientes para colmarle de felicidad y por los cuales se sentía en deuda con la vida, con el cielo, con todos… más sus sonrisas no le provenían del alma, pues la persona que más le hubiese gustado que estuviera allí con ella compartiendo y festejando esos triunfos, se hallaba a kilómetros de distancia, laborando en otra ciudad.

Con amor, Rachel se lo imaginaba a Frank como siempre, frío y concentrado, dando lo mejor de sí en su riesgoso trabajo que sin embargo resultaba relativamente más tranquilo en comparación al que tenía al enrolarse en su mundo…

Le faltaba poco a esas alturas para terminar el ensayo y poder retirarse a descansar un par de horas (que más bien se le iban a ir en arreglarse) antes de la presentación, por lo que estaba esmerándose en ultimar detalles para que todo saliera perfecto, tal como le gustaba.

Bill, su manager, se encontraba en esos momentos al piano en reemplazo momentáneo de un músico local amigo de ella, a quien había invitado para los números finales de esa noche y que estaba por llegar. Bill por cierto, todavía no le había dado ningún obsequio pero con su sola presencia desempeñando en su vida aparte del papel de su representante, el de un padre, era más que suficiente y siempre le estaría agradecida por ello. Él lo sabía.

 _-Y bien, como saben ésta es la canción con la que cierro. En todo momento tienen que brillar luces azules hasta que después de mi pausa, cuando el estribillo tome mayor intensidad, cambien a blancas. ¿De acuerdo?-_ Se encargó de recordarles a las personas del staff encargadas de la iluminación y el sonido, las cuales de inmediato asintieron.

La melodía a manos de Bill, quien aparte de profesional exitoso involucrado en el show business era músico profesional, empezó entonces a sonar con maestría, alentándola a proseguir con su interpretación de cierre, ante lo cual ella volvió sonriente al centro de escenario.

…Y fue así como los recuerdos no tardaron de nuevo en aparecer, tal como sabía le sobrevendrían también después en el concierto, poniéndola nostálgica pero por otra parte haciéndole ganar a la vez elogios por la fuerza de su entrega. Punto a su favor, sin que nadie supiera que el secreto de su pasión era imaginar que Frank Farmer estaba allí presente en medio de la multitud asistente, pero no para verla cantar sino simplemente por querer estar con ella, porque era el hombre que la había llegado a conocer mejor que nadie y la quería tal como era en su interior, así como ella a él.

Cerró los ojos unos segundos durante el clímax de la canción y lo visualizó en alguna de las cientos de butacas de ese inmenso auditorio oscuro, dedicándole su himno de amor desde lo profundo de su corazón…

…Sin contar con que de verdad estaba siendo escuchada.

Ni bien terminara, unos solitarios aplausos no se hicieron esperar, sorprendiéndola y haciéndola notar con asombro al mirar a su alrededor que todo su personal incluyendo el de seguridad que se encontraban hacía pocos minutos junto a ella de repente habían desaparecido. Bill era el único que quedaba, por eso lo miró sin entender.

- _Feliz cumpleaños Rachel_ \- expresó éste con cariño, levantándose para abrazarla al tiempo que se encendían las luces, revelando entonces a aquel que había estado contemplándola por largo rato desde el anonimato y las sombras.

Rachel se llevó en una reacción natural las manos a la boca impresionada, en tanto sentía como las lágrimas incontrolables acudían a sus ojos. Frank estaba allí con un gran ramo de girasoles, rosas rojas y velo de novias en la mano y comenzó a encaminarse hacia ella, pero su emoción fue tal que no aguardó a que recorriese todo el camino. Ya había esperado mucho para ello. Así que bajó corriendo las escalinatas del escenario para lanzarse a sus brazos y a sus besos, tal como había hecho durante su despedida, aquel lejano y triste día en un aeropuerto.

No hizo falta que Bill explicara más, sus propias palabras confirmaban que había planeado ese encuentro con meses de anticipación, conociéndolo, para que pudiera concordar con sus horarios. Más para esos momentos también se había esfumado con la finalidad de dejarlos solos, sabiendo que ella en compañía de ninguna otra persona estaría más segura y después de otorgarle el mejor regalo que alguna vez le dieran en la vida.

Frank y ella permanecieron abrazados largo rato. Rachel aferrada a su pecho, aspirando su varonil aroma que tanto había extrañado y él consolándola y acariciándole la espalda suavemente hasta que por fin en voz queda y emocionada decidió hablarle

- _Me alegro mucho de volver a verte-_

 _-¿Esto es real?-_ ella preguntó en medio de sollozos – _Temo tanto abrir los ojos y darme cuenta que se trata tan solo de otro sueño_ -

- _Estoy aquí… contigo_ \- se encargó Frank de corroborarle logrando que apartara la cara del nacimiento de su cuello para mirarlo de frente

 _-Sí lo estás_ \- expresó ella entonces sonriendo y procediendo a acariciarle el rostro, perdiéndose en sus bellos ojos azules que notó ya no llenos de frialdad e indiferencia sino del más puro afecto que alguna vez alguien le profesara, lo cual le hizo sentir, en realidad, la mujer más dichosa del planeta.

Los besos en respuesta no se hicieron esperar, los empezó ella o él, o los dos al mismo tiempo, no se dieron cuenta, tan sólo que eran desesperados y estaban cargados de anhelo, así como de júbilo al dar por terminada su molesta separación.

 _-Te advierto Farmer que esta vez no te dejaré ir_ \- no perdió el tiempo de bromearle Rachel con su personalidad mandona ni bien tuviesen que apartarse un poco en busca de aire, a lo que él sin separar su frente de la suya y de manera poco usual dentro de su habitual seriedad, como sólo aquella vez en que se besaran en el jardín de su mansión le viera, le respondió de forma romántica

 _-Pues yo venía a decirte lo mismo…-_ antes de que pudiera contestar le entregó las flores y luego para su sorpresa, extrayendo de uno de los bolsillos de su bomber unos pasajes de avión, que ella al contarlos rápidamente vio que eran tres, le consultó - _¿Te escaparías conmigo Rachel Marron?-_

Como demoró asombrada unos instantes en responder, Frank se dio a la tarea de explicarse, no queriendo que tomara como grosera y apresurada su proposición

 _-No me gustaría que lo tomes como algo imprudente, sé que no nos hemos visto en largo tiempo ni nos hemos mantenido en contacto, pero me enteré que me echabas de menos tanto como yo a ti y decidí solicitar mis vacaciones ahora porque sabía terminaba tu gira. ¿Aceptarías que te llevara a ti y a Fletcher lejos de tu ajetreada vida por unos días?, Noruega es un buen lugar-_

Feliz de que empezara a abrirse con ella con esa soltura que sólo le viera durante su corta estancia en la casa del lago, Rachel le sonrió antes de colocarle los brazos al cuello

- _Pues no me importaría si fuera por toda la vida_ -

- _Mira que te tomaré en serio estas palabras_ \- profirió él agradecido, contento de seguirle el juego. Ella no perdió la oportunidad así de acariciarle dulcemente la mejilla

 _-Me hiciste tanta falta bebé. Todos los días rezaba para que estuvieras bien-_

 _-Así como yo por ti, mi malcriada, cabezadura y hermosa Rachel-_ tomando entonces Frank la iniciativa, la besó con tal intensidad que no hizo falta que le declarara en una frase cuánto la amaba.

* * *

Esa noche Rachel brindó el concierto más especial de su vida, pues los dos hombres que más amaba se encontraban entre el público, alentándola en primera fila. Su pequeño hijo y su gran amor.

 **FIN**

 **Nota de la autora:**

 **(1)** _ **Recuerdo cariñoso por parte de Rachel hacia su hermana Nicky, en vista de que nunca se enteró en la película por boca de Frank que ella había sido quien pagara por asesinarla.**_


End file.
